


I Do

by Anra7777



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mentioned Demyx is MoM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-29 00:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anra7777/pseuds/Anra7777
Summary: Axel and Roxas get married...? Or do they?Silly fluff for NaraMori.





	I Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NaraMori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaraMori/gifts).

> Gift for my friend NaraMori as thanks for all her help recently with my fics and for the gift she gave me. 
> 
> Happy (very early) AkuRoku Day! 
> 
> No worries to anyone reading “Remember.” I am working on chapter 2.

I Do

“With the power vested in me by… the Organization, I now pronounce you husband and hus—oh, look, they’re gone.” Demyx interrupted himself with a sudden chirp. 

Axel and Roxas both relaxed, turning toward the now empty church door. That had been a close call. The local human security force of the Atlanticans had been suspicious of the black coated trio. They were supposed to be blending in, this mission, but apparently security was up as the local prince was getting married. As they were caught near a church, Demyx had blurted out that they were there to get married themselves, with Demyx being the officiant. They’d all been tense as the security force insisted on watching as Demyx spectacularly failed to BS his way properly through the ceremony. How the ruse had worked, only Kingdom Hearts knew.

“That was close. We were almost married!” Roxas groaned.

“Would that have been _ so _ bad?” Axel questioned, cautiously.

“Um, I don’t think I actually have the power to marry pe—”

“No, but… do best friends _ get _ married?”

“Sometimes they do!” Axel gave Roxas a smouldering grin. 

“Do you think I should ask Xion, then?” Axel’s face immediately fell at the innocent question. 

“Um, guys, we should probably continue the miss—”

“What, I’m not good enough, or something?” Axel asked, now cross.

“No, but… we’re both guys. Are guys allowed to get married?”

“In some places they are!” Axel retorted curtly.

“What bee’s up _ your _ bonnet?” Roxas responded sourly.

“Um, guys, we really should probably leave before they retu—”

“Shut _ up_, Demyx.” Demyx returned the yell with the whine and gaze of a kicked puppy. But Axel didn’t notice, as he was currently trying to suck Roxas’s soul out via his lips.

When they finally parted, Roxas gave a dazed, then enlightened, “Oh. Oh!” 

It was at that moment that security, with reinforcements, returned, and all hell broke loose.

***

Demyx recounted his day to Xigbar later, when he was lying on the sharpshooter’s bed on his stomach, watching the older man try to read his gun magazine and preventing him as best he could both by talking and by playing with his zipper in what he hoped was a seductive manner. Xiggy’s attention should be on him, not on some stupid magazine!

Inwardly, Xigbar facepalmed. The Master had once casually told Luxu about how he’d gotten himself ordained on a whim. Axel and Roxas, whether they knew it or not, were now married. 

Sighing, he set down the magazine and proceeded to give the blond what he wanted. He had the feeling it wouldn’t be good to send the blond back to his own room and have his poor ears subjected to the noises from a newly wedded couple next door. Xigbar would be the one forced to listen to the blond’s complaints, rather than enjoying himself, as he fully intended to do. 

And if two blonds weren’t able to walk straight the next day, well, pretty much everyone in the Organization knew why, if not from the smug, Cheshire grins of the culprits, than from being forced to listen to the proceedings through the metaphorically paper thin concrete walls. 


End file.
